1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charge/discharge control circuit and a charge/discharge method thereof, and more particularly, to a charge/discharge circuit for a storage system and a charge/discharge method applied by the charge/discharge circuit.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A conventional solid-state hard drive is characterized in its fast access speed. However, it may also suffer from accuracy issues while facing accidental power failures.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates how a conventional solid-state hard drive 110 is prevented from accuracy issues. As can be observed in FIG. 1, a capacitor 120 has a first terminal coupled to a power source 130 and the solid-state hard drive 110, and has a second terminal coupled to ground. While power failure suddenly occurs on the power source 130, the capacitor 120 is configured to provide preserved power to the solid-state hard drive 110 for emergently writing necessary data before the preserved power is run out, and data accuracy of the solid-state hard drive 110 can thus be maintained while suffering from an accidental power failure.
The remaining time for emergently writing the necessary data before running out of the preserved power can be raised by raising capacitance of the capacitor 120. However, under a normal operation of the power source 130 and the solid-state hard drive 110, the raised capacitance of the capacitor 120 may also lead to a longer access time of the solid-state hard drive 130, that is, the remaining time for emergently writing the necessary data while suffering an accidental power failure may be proportional to the access time of the solid-state hard drive 130 under the normal operation. It results in a slower access speed of the solid-state hard drive 110.